New Generation
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: The glee club's children. Follow the lives of the glee club and their kids. Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Noah/O.C., and Sugar/O.C. (Tittle change from 'Next Generation')
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** Me: Okay let's film the wedding shop scene between Rachel and Quinn.

Ryan Murphy: Wait! Who are you? That scene is not going in my show. People might think Quinn's jealous.

Me: That's the point.

Ryan Murphy: Get her off set. This is my show.

Sadly I don't own Glee. (I apologize for my lame attempt to make an interesting disclaimer.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Even though he won't have a kid Finn will be in the story as a teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Character Biographies<strong>

Santana & Brittany Lopez-Pierce: Have been married seven years. Santana is the cheer coach at the high school. Brittany is co-owner of a dance studio with Mike.

Sugar Mimi Lopez-Pierce: Is five years old and says whatever comes to mind. Like her Aunt Rachel and cousin Melody she likes the spotlight. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. Birthday: February 14th

Lizzie Carla Lopez-Pierce: Is three years old and has a stubborn streak like her Mami. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Birthday: July 4th

Matthew Thomas Lopez-Pierce: Is two years old and loves making a mess. He has black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Birthday: December 25th

Quinn & Rachel Fabray-Berry: Have been married six years. Quinn owns a small restaurant; while, Rachel teaches New Directions and helps out at a local theatre.

Melody Marilyn Fabray-Berry: Is four years old and loves gold stars and the spotlight like her mommy. She has wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Birthday: August 30th

Liam Henry Fabray-Berry: Is a year old and is easy going, just doing what he pleases. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Birthday: August 1st

Blaine & Kurt Anderson-Hummel: Have been married five years. Blaine is a child's author and Kurt is a fashion designer.

Christopher Francis Anderson-Hummel: Is four years old and is a mini Kurt when it comes to personality, though he looks like a mini Blaine even though he's adopted. He would rather go to ballet class with his twin then play with trucks. Birthday: September 2nd

Bella Kate Anderson-Hummel: Is four years old and is the twin sister of Christopher. She enjoys all types of dancing and will always be found near her brother. She has straight brown hair and blue eyes. Birthday: September 2nd

Mercedes & Sam Evans: Have been married eight years. Mercedes is a singer and has been on three tours. Sam is the football coach at the high school.

Maddie Andrea Evans: Is five years old and likes fashion and singing. She looks just like Mercedes, but her eyes are like Sam's. Birthday: July 8th

Noah Puckerman: Is divorced, wife cheated. After getting sole custody of he's daughter he cleaned up his act and now works as a mechanic at Burt's shop.

Natalie Nicole Puckerman: Is five-year old and is sweet, but is very shy and prefers to be alone. She has red hair and light brown eyes. Birthday: March 6th

Mike & Tina Chang: Have been married three years. Mike is co-owner of a dance studio with Brittany. Tina is a children speech therapist.

Trevor Kyle Chang: Is five and loves to dance like his dad. He has black hair and brown eyes. Birthday: January 10th

* * *

><p><em>August. First day of school<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lopez-Pierce household<em>

"Sh.. shoot!" Santana said correcting herself noticing Lizzie was sitting in the living room. "Britt tell your kid not to leave her shoes in the doorway!" Santana yelled after almost tripping over a pair of Sugar's red ruby flats. She was going to have a talk with Rachel about getting Sugar those shoes that she always wanted to wear.

Brittany walked into the kitchen carrying Matthew. "Why is it when they do something you don't like they're mine?"

"Because that's how it works." Santana answered making her way into the living room. "Lizzie go get your sister for breakfast."

Lizzie crossed her arms and pouted. "I wanted to watch Sophia the First."

"If you behave maybe you can come help me at work this afternoon." Santana offered knowing Lizzie had enjoyed telling the Cheerios when they were doing something wrong during summer practice. Brittany always tells her that Lizzie will definitely be a cheerio when she's older.

Lizzie nodded; before, jumping up to get Sugar. Both of them appeared moments later. Santana could easily tell Sugar had picked her own outfit that consisted of a light blue shirt with a duck on it, a lime green tutu, and rainbow leggings. "She is definitely her mother's child" Santana thought to herself.

Once they finished breakfast Santana attempted to wrangle the kids as Brittany gathered Matthew and Lizzie's things for the day. "Mami where are my Dorothy shoes?"

"In the hallway, not in your room like they should." Santana said a hint of warning in her voice.

Sugar ran to get the shoes. "Sorry, Sparkles and Toto moved them. I put Sparkles and Toto in time out."

Santana knew neither one moved the shoes because Toto was Sugar's pet fish she'd gotten for her fith birthday and Sparkles was her stuffed bunny. "Well next time put them in your closet since Sparkles and Toto don't like closets." Santana said playing along. After many years with Brittany she learned its easier just to go along with everything.

Sugar nodded as she grabbed her bunny backpack. Sugar liked ducks, but bunnies were her favorite animal. "Ready to go." She declared standing in front of Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Fabray-Berry household<em>

Rachel woke up to the smell of breakfast and small green eyes staring at her. "Good morning pumpkin." Rachel spoke leaning in to tickle the little boy. "Wanna go see what mommy cooked?" She asked picking Liam up.

In the kitchen Melody was already eating breakfast as Quinn saw Rachel and fixed her a plate. "You ready for school?" Rachel asked.

Melody looked down at her lap. "Sugar gonna be there?"

Quinn smiled at her reply. Even though Melody loved the spotlight she didn't like new people and Sugar was her best friend. Quinn wasn't worried a lot since half of Melody's class was the next generations of glee club.

"Don't worry little star she's going to be there." Quinn reassured her.

Following breakfast Rachel went to help Melody get ready while Quinn cleaned Liam up. Quinn shook her head the minute Melody stepped into the living wearing a stripped vest over a white shirt, a red knee-length skirt, white socks that almost reached her knees, and black flats. "Little star did mama pick out your outfit?"

Melody shook her head. "No mommy I did."

Quinn smiled and handed Melody her star covered backpack.

* * *

><p><em>Anderson-Hummel household<em>

"Kurt, Bella wants you to do her hair." Blaine called throughout the house.

Kurt walked into the kitchen carrying Chris. "Perfect, Chris wants you to do his hair."

Blaine smiled as Kurt set Chris in the chair next to Bella and then turned his attention to her. "Okay Miss Bella what style would we like today?"

Bella giggled. "Two french braids please, daddy."

Kurt nodded and got to work. Blaine and Kurt smiled at Bella and Chris matching in white shirts with their names written on them, white tennis shoes, and jeans.

"Ready for you first day of kindergarten?" Blaine asked as Kurt ran to get the camera. He planned to take many pictures of the glee club next generation.

"Yea" Bella replied while Chris just nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Evans Household<em>

Sam smiled to himself when he heard Maddie singing in her room. "Maddie you're going to be late you can sing in the car."

Mercedes laughed when Maddie came running out of her room right into Sam's arms. "Can I sing at school?"

Sam knew that the school had a music program, but he wasn't going to tell Maddie. She would love the surprise. "I don't know, you'll have to go and find out."

"Mommy will my friends be there?" Maddie asked knowing the answer she'd heard a million times.

Mercedes smiled. "Yes"

* * *

><p><em>Puckerman household<em>

Noah stood in the doorway as Natalie brushed her hair in the vanity. After setting the brush down she clipped a blue clip in her hair. Then silently she walked over to her bed and slipped on her white sweater before her pink backpack. "Ready daddy."

Noah couldn't figure out where she got her personality because she was nothing like him or her mother. But then again that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>Chang household<em>

"Tina have you seen Trevor's firemen boots?" Mike asked Trevor sitting in just his socks kicking his feet.

Tina walked into the hallway shaking her head. "Those are rain boots. He's not wearing them."

"Okay. What other pair of shoes would you like to wear buddy?" Mike asked.

Trevor happily swung he's feet back and forth. "Spider-Man."

Tina returned moments later with the shoes and a fireman backpack. "Is Maddie gonna be there?" Trevor asked as Mike helped him with his shoes.

"Yup, and all your other friends. There'll also be kids you haven't met yet."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Lima Primary School<em>

"Sugar be still." Santana requested.

All the older kids were standing together as their parents attempted to take a picture.

"Nat please smile." Noah said making a funny face.

Quinn sighed. "Melody please be still."

Rachel and Brittany laughed as Melody and Sugar continued to move around. Finally Kurt got an idea. "Make a good picture and I'll give each of you a candy bar this afternoon."

All the kids immediately got still and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>In the classroom<em>

All of the Glee club and their children went over to the teacher. Santana spoke first. "I'm Santana Lopez-Pierce and this is my wife, Brittany and our..."

Sugar cut her off. "I'm Sugar." Sugar pulled Melody closer to her. "This is my best friend Mel, but I only 'llowed to call her Mel."

The teacher smiled at them. Rachel introduced herself next. "I'm Rachel Fabray-Berry, this is my wife Quinn and Melody is our daughter."

The teacher shook her offered hand. Blaine gave her a polite smile. "My name's Blaine Anderson-Hummel, my husband Kurt, and our two children Bella and Christopher."

Mike introduced himself next. "I would Mike Chang, this is my wife Tina, and our son Trevor."

Noah went last. "Noah Puckerman and my sweet girl Natalie."

The teacher gave them all a warm smile. "I'm Miss Jordon nice to meet all of you. I'm sure the children will have a fun day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Good or bad? Should I continue?


	2. A new friend for the seven friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm going to try to update every Saturday. We'll see how that goes, I'm really bad at forgetting. Bold italics are Spanish.

* * *

><p>Miss Jordon gathered all the kids into a circle. "I'm Miss Jordon. To start off we're going to go in a circle you'll say your name, age, and a few things about yourself. Sugar you can go first."<p>

Sugar proudly stood up. "I'm Sugar Mimi Lopez-Pierce. I'm five years old and have a younger sissy and brother. I like Bunnies and Duckies like my mommy and performing like my Aunt Rachel."

Melody stood up after Sugar. "My name's Melody Fabay-Berry. I turning five in twenty-two days, my mommy helped me count. I have a younger brother. I love singing like my mama and Sugar is my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Sugar smiled widely as Chris and Bella stood up together. Bella spoke first. "I'm Bella And'son-Hummel. I'm four and like ballet." Chris spoke after her. "I'm Christopher, Bella's twin and I like ballet too."

Two other students went after them before Maddie. "My name's Maddie Evans. I'm five and love singing like my mommy. She's a famous singer."

After her three more students went. Then it was Trevor's turn. "I Trevor Chang is five and like dancing and Spider-Man and fireman."

A few of the boys clapped in agreement. Another boy went before Natalie. When it got to Natalie's turn she stood quite. "It's okay sweetie you can just say your name and age." Miss Jordon told her.

Almost inaudible Natalie spoke. "My name is Natalie Puck'man and I am 5."

Miss Jordon gave her a small smile before addressing the rest of the class. "I'm Miss Jordon and will be your teacher this year. We're going to start our learning by learning the alphabet song. Does anyone already know it?"

Almost all the kids raised their hands, Natalie and another little girl keeping their hands down. "Sugar why don't you sing it for us."

Sugar gave an eager smile. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M... um.." Sugar stood twisting while thinking.

Melody looked up and whispered. "N, O, P"

Sugar smiled and whispered a thanks. "N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z."

Miss Jordon smiled having noticed Melody helping her. "Good job soon you'll be able to say them backwards. Now that we have heard the alphabet can anyone give me a word the starts with your letter. Will go in a circle starting with Sugar."

Sugar happily smiled. "A is for apple."

Melody gave Sugar grin. "B is for bunny."

"C is Chris." Bella stated looking at her brothers shirt.

"D is for Daddy." Chris said. Their Papa was a writer so he had taught them all about words and letters.

Daniel the boy sitting next to Chris went next. "E for elephant."

"Five starts with an F." Jessie a small blonde with a ponytail said.

"G is for gold." Maddie said grinning.

Kevin, a boy dressed all in camo, went after her. "H is for hunting."

"J is for jam." A boy named Greg said quietly.

Elane, a girl who had as much energy as Sugar, said her's very loudly. "K is for kittens."

"L for ladder." Trevor said pointing to the ladder on his fire truck shirt.

Keith went before Natalie. "M for mommy."

Natalie looked at the ground. "N for nothing."

Once they had reached Z Miss Jordon let the kids go to play. Sugar and Melody went over to the kitchen area to play. Trevor, Keith, and Daniel had went to play with the blocks and trucks. Maddie, Bella, Elane, Chris, and Greg were playing dress up in one corner. Kevin was drawing watching Sugar and Melody. Natalie and Jessie remained on the circle rug. Miss Jordon had been told that Jessie had trouble with letters and Natalie seemed bright so she got an idea. " Natalie do you like reading?"

Natalie slowly nodded. "Why don't you and Jessie go in the reading corner. There's lots of picture books, but some have words."

Natalie looked at Jessie and hesitantly walked over to the reading corner. Miss Jordon smiled and sat down to read her own book.

* * *

><p>Kevin who had watched Sugar and Melody abandoned his drawing to join them. "Can I join? I can be the daddy."<p>

Sugar shook her head. "No, you can be the son."

Kevin looked at her. "Then who's the daddy?"

"There is no daddy. I'm the mommy and Mel's the mama." Sugar explained in a 'duh' tone.

Kevin got a disgusted face. "No! There can't be two mommies."

Sugar put her hands on her hips. "Who said?"

"My mommy and daddy." Kevin said not afraid of the girl taller than him.

Melody spoke up from her spot. "Yes, you can. I have two mommies."

"Mommy says that kids with two mommies and two daddies are sin and will burn in.." Kevin said getting cut off.

_**"You listen here. We are not sin Aunt Quinny said so. Now go and tell your mommy she's an idiot."** _Sugar yelled in Spanish which caught the teacher's attention.

"What's going on here?" She asked making her way to three children. By know all the other kids were paying attention.

Melody spoke first since Sugar was still mad. "Kevin said I was a sin so Sugar got mad. Don't put her in time out p'ease. She was just p'otecting me."

Miss Jordon looked at Kevin. "Is this true?"

Kevin looked up. "Yes ma'am, but my mommy said that kids with two mommies are sins." He explained.

Miss Jordon thought for a second wondering how to approach the subject, but decided maybe all the kids need to hear this to avoid this in the future. "Kids sharing time. Gather in the circle."

Once everyone was in the circle Miss Jordon started. "It was brought to my attention that some of you don't understand how kids can have two mommies or two daddies or you think that's wrong. It doesn't make anyone weird or wrong it just means instead of a mommy they have two daddies or instead of a daddy the have two mommies. Does anyone have any questions?"

Greg raised his hand. "If it's not wrong then why are people always mean to my daddies?"

Miss Jordon gave him a soft smile. "Because they don't understand the full meaning of love."

* * *

><p>At lunch the kids sat at two different tables in another room. The next generations and Greg sat at one table. "You have two daddies too?" Chris asked.<p>

Greg nodded. "Abba and Poppy. I have a little sissy too, Molly."

Chris nodded while he took a bite of his sandwich. Maddie looked at Melody's lunch. "What's that?"

Melody looked down at her lunch. " 'egan pasta."

"Yucky!" Trevor proclaimed.

Sugar reached over and took a bite. "Yummy!"

* * *

><p>One by one the kids left till it was just the glee club's children and Greg. Greg's dads showed up at the same time as Kurt and Blaine. Greg happily skipped over to his dads pulling Chris and Bella with them. "Abba, Poppy I made new friends."<p>

Jeremiah smiled at his son. "You did. I told you, you would."

"I know Abba." Greg said.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the little group. "I see you both made a new friend." Kurt said.

"Yup, Greg likes ballet too. Can he come dance with me and Bella?" Chris asked.

Blaine decided to introduce himself. "I'm Blaine Anderson-Hummel and this is my partner Kurt. We're Chris and Bella's parents. A good friend of ours teaches ballet and the kids enjoy it."

Jeremiah shook Blaine's hand. "Jerry David-Richards and my husband Mark. We have been looking for a dance teacher who would teach boys and allow them to wear pink."

Kurt smiled and handed them one of Brittany's cards. "She's been Chris and Bella's dance teacher since they could walk. And trust me she lets the boys wear pink or tutus if they like."

Greg started jumping up and down. "Please Poppy."

Mark picked him up. "Okay"

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn walked in next. "How did things go today?" Santana asked.<p>

Miss Jordon glanced to where Sugar and Melody were playing. "We had a small incident between Sugar, Melody, and another student, Kevin."

Santana shook her head. "What did Sugar do?"

"She yelled at him in Spanish. I don't know what she said And she wouldn't tell me. I then a had a discussion with the rest of the class." Miss Jordon explained.

Santana turned to the two girls. "Sugar what did you tell Kevin?"

Sugar and Melody walked over to Santana said. _**"You listen here. We are not a sin Aunt Quinny said so. Now go and tell your mommy she's an idiot."**_

Santana and Melody were the only ones who got all of it. Melody had learned almost as much Spanish as Sugar from being around her way to much. Brittany got a bit, but not all of it. Quinn stood somewhat confused. "I heard my name, what did I do? Only thing else I got was mommy and idiot."

Santana was shaking her head and mumbling in Spanish having an idea what the boy had said. "Sugar what did Kevin say?"

Sugar looked between mami and Miss Jordan. "We were playing house and he wanted to be the daddy and I told him there was no daddy and that me and Mel were the mommies. He said that we couldn't be the mommies and that his mom said we were sin and we would burn." By the time she finished Sugar was out of breath from talking fast.

"Don't worry I talked to all the students and Kevin was put in timeout." Miss Jordon reassured all of them.

Santana thanked her before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Good or bad? And I'm sorry anyone who wasn't satisfied with how Miss Jordon handled the situation. Also this wouldn't be a glee story with out music. I know so far that chapter 6 is going to have three songs and a few chapters after that will have Christmas songs, but I'm going to need more songs later in the story. So please help me out with suggestions and maybe who you would like to sing it and I'll see if it will work into a chapter, it can be a song that the original fleece club sang. Some songs I might wait till the characters are older in the story. I plan to carry the story out at least until Sugar, Melody, Bella, Chris, Maddie, Trevor, and Natalie graduate high school, maybe further if readers would like me to.


	3. Birthday part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So on a little note I got tired of referring to the younger kids as the glee club's kids, or the new generation, so later on in the story they are all referred together as family. Didn't want any confusing. You may read the story now. :)

* * *

><p>Brittany watched Sugar skip around her room humming. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn for her fifth birthday. Which was a white tank top with a sparkly 5 and a bow on the shoulder and a rainbow tutu. "Sugar what are you looking for?"<p>

Sugar stopped skipping. "My rainbow sneakers."

Brittany smiled, next to Sugar's red slip ons her rainbow sneakers that Melody had given her for her birthday were her favorite. "Maybe Sparkles moved them. If you were Sparkles where would you put rainbow sneakers?"

Sugar's eyes lit up. "Next to the couch."

Brittany laughed as Sugar ran off. Unlike Santana she knew the fastest and easiest way to get Sugar to listen and find things.

* * *

><p>"Mami tell sissy to stopped." Lizzie wined not in a good mood halfway through the ten minute ride to Quinn and Rachel's.<p>

Santana sighed still looking at the road. "What's she doing?"

"Humming." Lizzie stated crossing her arms making a face that reminded Brittany of Santana.

Brittany decided to jump in since Santana was driving. "Lizzie she's not that loud. Would you be happier if I put in your favorite cd?"

Lizzie happily nodded. "Yes, mommy."

* * *

><p>"Sugar!" Melody happily cheered the moment Sugar stepped into her house.<p>

Kurt quickly snapped a picture of the matching girls, even though Melody had been four at the time they had worn the same thing at Sugar's fifth birthday and were now wearing the same to Melody's fifth birthday

Sugar wrapped Melody in a hug. "Happy Birthday Mel."

Brittany and Santana soon joined Kurt with Lizzie and Matthew. "Happy Birthday Melody." Brittany said.

Melody released Sugar to hug her aunts. "Thanks Aunt Britt. Hi Aunt Sanny."

"Mel is grandma here?" Sugar asked, she considered all of Melody's family her own.

Melody nodded. "Yea, but she's helping mommy in the kitchen. We not 'llowed in the kitchen after last time."

Santana, Brittany, and Kurt held back a laugh remembering one time Sugar had spent the night with the Fabray-Berrys.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Come on Mel." Sugar said dragging the smaller girl, still clad in star footsie pajamas, into the kitchen. "I wanna make pancakes for Aunt Quinny and Aunt Rae."_

_Melody looked at her best friend cautiously, when Sugar had woken her up super early this was not what she had expected. "Sure this good 'deal?"_

_"Yep" Sugar said with a big smile. "We need eggs and milk."_

_Melody still wasn't sure, but opened to refrigerator anyway and attempted to get the needed supplies. She huffed when she wasn't tall enough. "I can't reach." _

_Sugar smiled and got down on the floor. "Stand on my back, you tiny enough."_

_Melody carefully stood on Sugar's back successfully reaching the eggs. She then went to grab the milk, but knocked the milk carton onto the floor. "Uh oh"_

_Melody quickly got off Sugar's back and sliding the eggs on the counter, having to reach above her head to do so. Melody then looked at the milk on the floor and started to tear up. Sugar watched her friend's bottom lip start to quiver. "Don't cry little star. It fine, I clean up the mess." Sugar said hugging Melody._

_Melody quietly watched as Sugar grabbed a bunch of paper towels to clean the mess, tossing them in the garbage when she finished. "Mel we need a bowl. You get one, please." Sugar instructed as she grabbed a spoon and carefully moved two chairs for them to stand on._

_"What next?" Melody asked handing Sugar the bowl._

_"Flour and sugar of course." Sugar chimed._

_Melody looked up at the cupboards where both things were. "How we gonna get them?"_

_Sugar thought for a second, not wanting to move the chair again in fear of waking her sleeping aunts and cousin. "I will lift you up and you get them."_

_"But what if I fall?" Melody asked with hints of fear in her eyes._

_Sugar gently set her hands on Melody's shoulders. "You won't, I got you."_

_Melody smiled and took a deep breath. Sugar easily picked Melody up by her waist high enough for her to climb up on the counter. Melody was easily able to find the sugar and pass it down to Sugar. The floor was a little harder since the bag was bigger. Since she was tiny the extra weight caused her to lose her footing. Like she promised Sugar was there to catch her, but the flour ended up all over the floor and them. The commotion of the girls falling caused Quinn and Rachel to wake up. After then Sugar and Melody were no longer allowed in the kitchen._

* * *

><p>"Who else is here?" Sugar asked.<p>

Melody smiled. "Uncle Baine, Bethy, Bella, Chris, Greggy, and his daddies."

"Can we go play now?" Sugar asked morely directing her question to Santana.

Melody didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Sugar's hand. "Come on everyone's dancing in the living room."

When they entered the living room all the kids were dancing around since the furniture had all been moved up against the walls. Sugar and Melody quickly joined them.

Not long after that, the rest of the kids showed up. Greg was the only none family member there at Melody's request having not befriended her other class mates, even though Jessie and Natalie were becoming friends.

"Time for musical chairs." Rachel announced leading all the kids outside where nine chairs were set up. Beth had agreed to play the first round, but not to sit down so that each kid would get a turn. Liam and Matthew were still in the house with Judy Fabray since they were still little, but Lizzie had begged to play with the slightly older children and just like with her mommy no one could tell her no.

Finn was handling the music and hit play when Rachel instructed. Slowly they got down to just two people who happened to be Sugar and Melody. "Okay last round." Rachel said right as Finn started the music.

When the music stopped Sugar was the closest to the chair so she sat down, but just as quickly as she did she pulled Melody down into her lap. "We win!" They said together.

Rachel and Brittany were so glad at that moment Kurt, Hiram, and LeRoy were filming everything. "Time to eat lunch." Quinn said walking over to the table.

Noah had already fixed the hotdogs for the kids he knew never changed what they wanted, but wasn't sure about Melody, Sugar, and Greg. "Sugar what do you want on your hotdog?"

Sugar happily skipped over to Noah. "Mustard and chili. Mel wants ketchup and onions." Noah laughed at Sugar's face when she said onions.

"Thank you." Noah said carefully handing her two hot dogs. "Greg what do you like on your hotdogs?"

Greg looked at Noah shyly. "Chili please."

Noah smiled and gave him his hotdog. Once everyone ate Rachel led the kids in more games for an hour. Melody claimed it was time for cake after Rachel suggested karaoke. Melody loved singing, but Sugar told her to save it for last and she always listened to Sugar, well most the time. After cake they opened presents Melody saved Sugar's for last.

"This is the last one." Rachel said from beside Melody handing her the small box.

Sugar was bouncing in her seat, on the other side of Melody, excited for her to open her present. Sugar had known as soon as she saw it Melody would love it and she had saved her chore money to buy it herself.

As soon as Melody opened it she squealed and set the box on the table launching her self in Sugar's lap. "I love it Bunny."

Sugar blushed at her use to be secret nickname. "I knew you would little star."

Rachel picked up the box and helped Melody put on the gold bracelet with several diamond covered star charms on. Melody smiled from ear to ear which caused Sugar to smile just as wide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I don't know how to link stuff on my tablet so if your willing to do more work I'll explain how to find a picture.

Sugar and Melody's outfits: Go to Bubblegum divas .com(Whithout the spaces.) then click on dress-up. The click birthday glitter sets no 5 to 6 it should be the first one on the first row.


	4. Birthday part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><em>September 2nd<em>

* * *

><p><em>Anderson-Hummel household<em>

Kurt and Blaine smiled as Bella and Chris entered the kitchen still clad in pyjamas. That was one thing they never had to worry about, Chris woke with the sun and when Chris was up Bella was up. It was the opposite at night Bella fell asleep at seven and when she was asleep Chris was asleep. "How are the two now five year-olds?" Kurt asked easily picking both up after years of practice.

"Good" Chris said as he wiggled trying to get out of Kurt's arms. "Down, wanna see Papa, daddy."

Kurt laughed and set the wiggling boy down, who quickly jumped into Blaine's arms. "Good morning Papa."

Kurt turned his attention to Bella who even though she was up didn't mean she wanted to be up. "How are you little Miss Bell?"

Bella looked up a little more awake. "Hungry"

"We need to fix that, don't we." Kurt said carrying Bella over to her seat followed by Blaine and Chris.

Bella squealed when she saw her favorite, cinnamon and sugar toast with bananas and strawberries. Chris did almost the same as he dug into his, the strawberries replaced with blueberries. "Tank you daddies." Bella said eating a strawberry.

"You're very welcome." Blaine replied fixing himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Chris and Bella were the last ones to enter the loud classroom. Sugar happily skipped over to them, Melody tagging along behind her. "Happy Birthday guys."<p>

"Thanks Sugar." Chris said looking around the classroom. "Where Greg at?"

Sugar caught the sad tone in his voice. "Restroom"

The smile reappeared on his face as he went to wait for Greg by the blocks. Bella stood a little loss at first not use to Chris leaving her alone. Melody caught the look. "Come on me and Sugar got something to show you."

Bella smiled at her friend's normal behavior. "Kay" She smiled again when Melody handed her a homemade card. Bella could easily tell who had added each part from the rainbows, sparkles, and unicorns to the music notes and stars. "Thank you. It perfect." She said hugging both of them.

"Play family with us, please?" Sugar requested.

Bella shyly agreed. "Okay, but can I be a ballerina?"

Sugar nodded. "Yea, but you have to be the kid."

"Kay" Bella replied before following after the other two girls.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday and Fridays if all the kids were all good Miss Jordon allowed all of them to eat outside like a picnic. Just like the first day of school the eight friends sat together, but this time they were all joined by one other person. Natalie smiled when Jessie sat down next to her. Maddie was the one who decided it one time for them to sing happy birthday.<p>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella and Chris, happy birthday to you." They sang, Chris and Bella clapping at the end.

* * *

><p>Kurt had picked both kids up saying Blaine had to run errand. He then took both out for ice cream which ended with Bella smearing chocolate sauce all over Chris's cheek. "Ready to head home and see if Papa's back?"<p>

Both kids eagerly nodded ready to see their other dad. Once home Kurt took his time opening the door. As soon as it opened Kurt pulled out his phone video the twin's reaction to their birthday present. "Puppy!" Both kids shouted at the same time.

Blaine bent down in front of them holding the little puppy so they could pet it without overwhelming it. "Yea, and she needs a name."

Bella and Chris looked at each other than spoke. "Angel"

Blaine laughed and gently set the puppy down. "Be gentle we wouldn't want to scare Angel."

"Hi Angel I'm Bella." Bella said stroking the puppy's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good or bad?<strong>


	5. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>In this story season 4&5 basically never happened. Some of the stuff with the originals did, but nothing with Kitty, Marley, Ryder, and all them. This also means Santana and Dani never dated. You'll see why later in the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>October 31<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lopez-Pierce household<em>

"Sugar I know you're excited, but please calm down." Santana said getting a small headache from Sugar running circles around her.

It was Halloween and all the kids were wearing their costumes to school. Sugar was dressed as Dorothy, but no Toto in her little basket. Somehow Sugar convinced Melody to dress as Toto so they could have coordinating costumes. Halloween wasn't the only thing that had Sugar excited. All of the 'family' plus Greg and Jessie were going trick or treating that night, but after school until then Natalie, Jessie, Sugar, and Melody were going to Quinn's restaurant. Noah had a meeting with Miss Jordon, Brittany was helping Rachel choreograph a musical number for glee club, Matthew and Liam could easily play with toys and not be to distracting, Santana had cheer practice and Sugar hated sitting through practice unlike Lizzie, and Jessie's mom had told Noah when he asked that if Jessie wanted to go trick or treating with them then she could spend the weekend with them. If the kids wouldn't have been right there he might have had a word or two to say.

"Cut her a break San, she's happy to spend time with her friends." Brittany explained carrying Matthew who was in a Tigger costume.

Santana sighed before calling for her youngest daughter. "Lizzie time to go."

Lizzie skipped down the steps in a tailored WMHS cheer outfit. "Ready Mami."

* * *

><p><em>School<em>

Sugar and Melody were happily playing in the kitchen area as normal. Bella, Chris, and Greg joining them. Trevor was playing with the blocks and trucks while Maddie watched him curiously. The only kid not playing was Natalie, she was sitting at the art table watching the door. Miss Jordon noticed this and approached her. "What's wrong Natalie?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"Jess not here?" Natalie whispered still watching the door.

Miss Jordon smiled knowing Natalie rarely socialized with anyone other than Jessie and visa versa. This was one of the things she wanted to bring up with Mr. Puckerman. "I'm sure she just need to add the finishing touches to her costume. By the way I like yours." Miss Jordon told her with a smile.

Natalie looked down at the mention of her costume. When her daddy had asked her what she wanted to be she didn't know. Then her daddy asked her who was someone she looked up to, that's how she found herself in a red dress, white cardigan sweater, and black flats. "Thanks"

Just the someone knocked on the door. Miss Jordon got up to answer it and was a little surprised to find Natalie following her. She opened the door to revile Jessie and a young brunette. Natalie quickly hugged Jessie, Miss Jordon smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Miss Jordon, Jessie's teacher."

The young girl shook Miss Jordon's hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Marley Rose, Jessie's neighbor."

Natalie remembered her manners. "I'm Natalie Puck'man, Jess's friend."

Marley smiled and crouched down in front of her. "I know Jessie tells me all about you. I'm in glee club with Jake Puckerman."

"Then you know Aunt Rachie." Natalie said excitedly.

Marley nodded. "Sure do." Marley looked at Jessie. "Speaking of Mrs. Berry she wants us to meet up this morning for a quick meeting before school. So I need to go." Marley said handing Miss Jordon Jessie's bag for the weekend.

"Bye Marley." Jessie said hugging her.

Natalie then took Jessie's hand and led her to the art table. "Who are you supposed to be?" Natalie asked looking at Jessie's purple,blue, grey striped shirt, black jean leggings, and red tennis shoes.

Jessie spun around and smiled. "Marley"

* * *

><p>"Circle sharing time." Miss Jordon called gathering all the kids. "Sugar you start."<p>

Sugar stood up along with Melody. "I'm Dorothy and Mel's Toto." Sugar said spinning around. Melody made a woof sound causing the kids to giggle.

Miss Jordon wondered if there was anything those two girls didn't do together. "Bella you may go next."

"I am a ballerina like Aunt Britt." Bella said doing a ballet twirl.

Greg and Chris stood next. "We are prisoners."

At first Miss Jordon had been skeptical about the two boys being handcuffed together, but they were both well behaved and their dads had told them that if they needed to they would take them off.

The other three students went before Maddie. "I'm a singer."

"I'm a fireman." Trevor said showing his muscles.

Natalie and Jessie were the last to go. "I am Marley, my neighbor." Jessie spoke quietly before Natalie. "And I'm Miss Jordon."

Miss Jordon gave all the kids a smile. "Since it's Halloween we're going to see who can count all the pumpkins." She said holding up a bored with ten pumpkins drawn on it

* * *

><p>Quinn was a tad late picking the kids up. "I'm here, sorry I was late." She apologized to Miss Jordon.<p>

"It's fine Mrs. Fabray-Berry." Miss Jordon said handing her Jessie's bag.

Quinn happily took the bag. "Please call me Quinn the only people who call me Fabray-Berry is my mother, mother-in-law, and my wife."

Miss Jordon nodded and called for the kids. "Girls Quinn's here."

Melody was the first to reach her mother. The other three not far behind. "Come on maybe Dani will let you help her cook Halloween cookies."

Sugar nodded happily, she loved being in the kitchen. Quinn shook her head at Sugar. "But my kitchen will not be a disaster."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's Restaurant, Star<em>

"Um Quinn I kinda lost two of your kids." Dani said a tad scared of what her boss would say.

Ethan walked out of the storage room moments later Melody on his shoulders. "Missing two trouble makers?"

Quinn shook her head. "What did they do this time?" Then something else crossed Quinn's mind. "Dani if you're in here who's watching Jessie and Natalie?"

"Sh" Dani started.

"Little ears, Dani." Quinn said cutting her off.

Dani said sorry as she went to check on the other two kids. Ethan carefully took Melody off his shoulders. "Don't worry Quinn they weren't doing anything bad they were just playing hide and go seek."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Puckerman I would like to tell you before hand that this meeting is nothing bad." Miss Jordon said as Noah sat down in one of the small chairs.<p>

"I do have to admit I was a tad worried." Noah said as Miss Jordon took a seat also.

"Your daughter is on the shy side, but very bright. I'm pretty sure you're aware of this already?" Noah nodded. "I have a student who could barely say her alphabet and was shyer than Natalie at the begening of the year. Now she can read some words and socializes more."

Noah looked at her confused. "And how does this apply to Natalie?"

"She's the reason the girl has improved so much. You know Jessie right?" Miss Jordon asked.

"Yes, I've met her a few times. Her mother's a witch though." Noah said.

Miss Jordon nodded in agreement. "Not quite the word I would use and I've only met her once."

Noah laughed. "I've learned to watch my mouth over the years. My niece Melody repeated something I said once I thought Quinn was going to kill me. Might not have been so bad if she wouldn't had said it at a Christmas program at church. Rachel turned bright red and Quinn was trying to figure out if she needed to kill Santana or me. Sugar ratted me out though at fear of Quinn banning Melody from going to their house."

By the end of the story Miss Jordon was laughing. "They're all interesting and close. Just today I thought Natalie was going to stare a hole in my door waiting for Jessie. I also liked her costume."

Noah looked down just like Natalie had done earlier that morning.

* * *

><p>"Children grab a kid buddy and an adult buddy." Rachel said. Every time they all went out to do something with the kids Rachel made them have buddies.<p>

"I call Mel and Mommy!" Sugar yelled grabbing Mel's hand and dragging her to Brittany.

Santana took Lizzie's hand and was already carrying Matthew.

"Maddie you join me and daddy?" Trevor asked.

Maddie nodded and took Trevor's outstretched hand.

Bella walked over to Quinn. "Aunt Quinn can I be buddies with you and Liam?"

"Sure sweetie" Quinn said taking her hand.

"Chris would you and Greg like to be my kid buddies?" Kurt asked.

Chris and Greg both nodded.

"Daddy will you be me and Jess' buddy?" Natalie asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." Noah said.

Melody looked over to Rachel. "You have to be Tina's buddy mama."

Rachel shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why she stuck with this plan. The year before she'd had to be Santana's buddy and the year before that she had been Sam's buddy. Next year she was dragging Finn with them. That way she could remain buddieless.

After two hours of trick or treating Rachel wasn't sure who was more tired the kids or the adults, but they all had enjoyed their time together.


	6. Singing

**AN: **Also there's singing in this chapter so anything in italics is songs. If it's in **_bold_** **_italics_**_ it's Maddie._ If it's in_ () _then it's Sugar.

* * *

><p>It was almost Thanksgiving break and Miss Jordon was sitting at her desk while the kids played one afternoon. Sugar gathered all eight of her friends together. "We have come here for a while and I think it is time for them to hear us sing."<p>

"Are you sure?" Natalie questioned standing next to Jessie.

Sugar just nodded as she started stomping and clapping a beat. The other eight joining in once they realized what song she wanted them to sing. This grabbed the attention of the other students and Miss Jordon. Miss Jordon had been warned the second day of school that seven of them had grew up around music and could suddenly breakout into musical numbers. If this was the case she decided to video it to show their parents.

Sugar and Melody started the song off.

_Buddy you're a boy __make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on yo' face you big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

All nine sang together for the chorus.

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

Kurt, Mercedes, Jerry, Marley and Tina happened to walk in just as Chris and Greg started singing.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday_

Maddie and Trevor joined together to sing the next part.

_You got blood on yo' face you big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

By now Brittany, Noah, and Rachel had joined them. Like before all nine sung the chorus.

_We will we will rock you_

_(Sing it)_

_We will we will rock you_

The other four kid's parents showed up last. Jessie and Natalie looked at each other as the sang.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes _

_gonna make you some peace some day._

Greg, Chris, and Bella sang next.

_You got mud on your face big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

All nine finished the song receiving applause from everyone, but Kevin's mom. "What kind of school is this? Kevin come on."

Kevin grabbed his stuff and looked at Sugar and Melody. "Maybe y'all ain't that bad after all."

Melody smiled as Sugar pulled her into a hug. After the other three kids left Miss Jordon addressed the other parents and Marley. "You were right they do just start singing."

Noah and Marley walked over to Jessie and Natalie. "That was awesome." Marley said. Then she spoke loud enough for Rachel to hear. "Maybe all of you need to come show the glee club how it's done."

Rachel laughed as she picked Melody up as Brittany did the same to Sugar. "Who's idea was it?" Rachel questioned.

Sugar looked at her aunt guiltily. "Mine"

Rachel smiled. "Maybe we just might have to do what Marley suggested."

Sugar and Melody both nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>Three days before Thanksgiving all the nine of the kids were in the choir room. Rachel had asked all the glee club members to meet that morning for an extra practice. A few were unable to come, but some had nothing better to do. Some how they all showed up at the same time, minus Marley who had been Jessie's ride.<p>

"Mrs. Berry what are all these little things doing here?" Kitty asked.

Sugar put her hands on her hips and saw the girl was wearing a cheerio t-shirt. "We are not things. My mami will be very unhappy if you call me a thing again. She will put you on the bottom of the pyramid."

Kitty gulped when she heard the clicking of heels followed by a voice. "She's right Wilde."

"Sorry Coach Lopez." Kitty said before taking a seat with the rest of the glee club.

Once all the parents were seated also, Rachel started. "Marley suggested that you see this lovely group of kids perform. So that's what you're going doing here. They're going to do two songs then I'm going to give you your assignment for over your break."

Jake leaned over to whisper to Marley. "Are these the ones you showed me on your phone?"

Marley nodded as Chris, Trevor, and Sugar went one side of the room and Greg, Maddie, and Melody to another. The rest of the kids set down as Bella hit play on the radio. When the music started Santana looked at Quinn. "Did you know they were singing this?"

"No" Quinn said shaking her head. "This is going to be interesting."

Trevor half walked and half ran to the middle of the room as he sang.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

When he reached the middle he got on one knee and held his arms open. Maddie smiled as she skipped to join him as she sang.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you_

Once Maddie reached is arms they hugged and linked hands running to the front of the room, by the piano. Melody skipped to the middle of the room as she sang.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go no one will know_

Sugar ran to meet her and grabbed her hand as she sang her part.

_(Oh come on girl)_

Melody smiled as Sugar spun her around as they sang.

_Who cares if the trash_

_Got a pocket full of cash w__e can blow_

_Shots of patron (and it's on girl)_

They then moved out of the way as Greg and Chris ran to the middle singing together.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

Then all six stood like before, but in the middle of the room sing.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice who cares baby I think I wanna marry you_

Everyone clapped, but was a little shocked minus Finn which Rachel caught. "You helped them didn't you?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah I was watching old family videos and the one from the wedding was in it. Melody and Sugar saw it and wanted to do it so I helped them learn the words. Do you think any of them will ever get married?"

Rachel smiled. "Oh yes Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, and I have a bet on what age Sugar and Melody will tell us they're together. Do you know what they're doing next?"

Finn shook his head. "They wanted this one to be a secret. It's all on them."

Rachel felt someone at peace knowing if they did it themselves the song had to be something they already had karaoke too.

Melody looked up at Rachel. "Mama can we go to the auditorium?"

Rachel nodded still wishing she knew what they were doing. Once in the auditorium they took their places.

Natalie and Jessie sat on one of the steps at the top together to one side and Greg and Chris on the other. Bella sat between Greg and Chris on the step below them. Trevor and Maddie were on step below Natalie and Jessie closer to the middle though. Sugar was on the top step with Melody in the middle.

Melody started singing.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she is waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and_

Sugar sang next glancing to Melody as she did.

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks subtle things_

_Though holes in my apologies,_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

Jessie smiled as she sang the next part Natalie joining in on the second line.

_So if by the time the bars closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

All of the sang as Melody and Sugar laced their finger together.

_Tonight we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Chris and Greg linked hands both with an arm wrapped around Bella. Mike and Maddie also linked hands.

_Tonight we are young (We are young)_

_So let's set the world on fire (fire)_

_We can burn brighter (brighter) than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight, j__ust carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight, carry me_

Natalie took a deep breath before looking at Jessie as she sang.

_The angels never arrived, but__ I can hear the choir_

_So will some one come and carry me home_

Jessie gave her a big grin and bravely reached out to take her hand. Natalie smiled as Jessie sang her part.

_Tonight we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

All of them stood up as they continued to sing.

**_We are young_**

_Tonight we are young (We are young)_

_So let's set the world on fire (fire)_

_We can burn brighter (brighter) than the sun_

Bella, Greg, and Chris walked to the middle singing to stand with Sugar and Melody.

_So if by the time the bar closes _

Maddie and Trevor did the same as they sang.

_And you feel like falling down_

Jessie and Natalie joined them last sing their line.

_I'll carry you home tonight_

Everyone stood up and clapped. Noah ran up and grabbed Natalie followed by Miss Jordon who had wanted to see the kids performance. "That was perfect Natalie."

"Thank you Miss Jordon." Natalie said shyly.

Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany walked over to their kids. "How did you all learn this by yourselves?"

Sugar smiled. "We had a little help."

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Miss Holly and Mr. Shue." Melody said.

Rachel laughed, she should have known. Even though he didn't teach glee anymore Mr. Shue still taught Spanish and Holly was always subbing.


	7. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Grey's anatomy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Maybe once I'll actually get a holiday chapter up within the month of the holiday. Happy very late Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>"Mami who gonna be there?" Lizzie asked as Santana did her hair for thanksgiving.<p>

Santana thought trying to remember who all was going. "Abuela, Grandma, Nana, Grandad, Grandpa, Meme, Granddaddy, and Beth that I know of."

Even though Santana tried Lizzie and Matthew had started calling the Fabrays and Berrys their grandparents too. Which she guessed it didn't help they spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with them. Christmas was more hectic though because all the Aunts, Uncles, and cousins came and on Christmas eve out of tradition the glee club and their families all got together which totalled to a lot of people.

"Aunt Callie be there?" Lizzie questioned wanting to see Sofia.

Santana thought for a second, to tell the truth she never knew when her older sister would show up. "I don't know, maybe."

"Mami!"

Santana had just finished Lizzie's hair when Matthew came toddling into the kitchen. "Hi Matt." Santana said picking him up. "Where is mommy?"

Matthew pointed to the door where Brittany was holding a black vest. "Matthew please put the vest on."

Matthew shook his head and hid his face against Santana's shoulder. "No mommy."

"Buddy I know you don't like dressing up, but you know Aunt Rachie likes taking pictures. And if her pictures don't turn out how she likes them we have to hear a rant." Santana explained

Matthew unhappily let his mommy put the vest on him. Santana looked around and only saw two of her kids. "Britt where's Sugar?"

"I'm here! I couldn't decide between red or black shoes." Sugar announced skipping down the stairs.

"Sugar what did I say about running and skipping down the stairs?" Santana questioned sternly.

Sugar looked down. "Not to. I'm sorry."

"It's fine just remember next time."

* * *

><p>"Rach please get out of the kitchen." Quinn pleaded.<p>

Quinn knew there would be a bunch of people helping in the kitchen within in minutes. It was going to be hectic enough without her wife burning something. She sighed a sigh of relief when Rachel went to go get the door.

"Good to see you Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Lizzie, and Matthew." Rachel greeted them as she opened the door.

"Back at you Berry." Santana said earning a small glare from the smaller brunette.

Sugar butted in. "Where Mel at?"

"She's in the family room entertaining Liam." Rachel said.

Sugar ran to the living trailed by her younger siblings. Rachel escorted Santana and Brittany to the living room. "You never did tell me if Callie was coming this year." Rachel said.

"If I knew I would tell you." Santana stated.

It wasn't long before Maribel showed up. "Where are my grandchildren?"

Santana and Rachel spoke at the same time. "Family room"

They started at each other as Brittany and Maribel started laughing. Maribel made her way to the family room and laughed at the sight. Liam and Matthew were looking at Sugar and Lizzie who were arguing in Spanish while Melody was telling Sugar to slow down.

"Is anyone going to tell me hi?" Maribel asked walking all the way into the room.

"Abuela!" All the kids minus Liam chimed, he did join in on running to hug her though.

Maribel after years of practice managed to hug all of them back.

They were interrupted by another voice. "I know I'm always around, but can I have a hug?" Shelby asked.

All the kids released their Abuela to hug their Grandma. "Where Bethy?" Questioned Lizzie.

"She's coming with Uncle Noah and Nat later." Shelby said.

After high school Shelby had allowed both Quinn and Noah time with Beth.

The door bell rang again and the kids ran to see who would come next. Rachel backed up allowing her dads to enter only to be attacked by five kids. "How is everyone?" Hiram asked managing to pick both Liam and Matthew.

"Good Grandpa." Lizzie said.

Judy was the next to arrive followed by Brittany's parents, John and Catherine. Noah arrived not long after with an extra guest. LeRoy was the one to open the door. "Who you got with you today?"

Noah gave a small smile. "LeRoy this is Lily my good friend. Lily this is LeRoy, Rachel's dad."

LeRoy offered her he's hand. "Nice to meet you Lily."

"Grandad, Aunt Quinny said go get your daughter out of the kitchen. Aunt Quinny is about to explode." Sugar said noticing Lily. "Hi Miss Jordon."

"Miss Jordon?" LeRoy asked.

"Rachel Barbra Fabray-Berry if you do not get your behind out of my kitchen I will personally carry you out myself!" Quinn's yelling could be heard throughout the house.

LeRoy looked at them apologetic. "I better go see if I can help Quinn." He then yelled into the family room. "Hiram, dear come help me keep our daughter's wife from killing her."

Lily looked at Noah a tad overwhelmed. "This is only part of the family. Wait till Christmas."

They had just shut the door when the door bell rang again. Noah opened it and was almost ran over by all five kids. "Aunt Callie!"

Lizzie also moved to hug Sophie. "Soph!"

"Zona!" Liam cheered hugging Arizona.

Lily leaned over to whisper in Noah's ear. "Who are they?"

"Callie is Santana's older sister, Arizona is Callie's wife, and Sophie is their daughter." Noah explained.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to join me for a game of football?" Noah asked.<p>

"You know I'm in." Santana announced.

Soon Quinn, LeRoy, John, Noah, Santana, and Callie were playing a small game of football.

"Santana, Quinn, Noah let's not have a repeat of Christmas." Maribel shouted out at the beginning of the game.

"Agreed" Rachel said.

Brittany's eyes widen. "Please no, if we do Santana is staying with Noah."

Lily looked at them curiously. "What happened last year?"

Maribel started to explain. "During Christmas there was a lot more people and they managed to do a pile up, one that Santana and Quinn found themselves at the bottom of. Santana had a broke arm and Quinn broke her ankle."

"That must have hurt." Lily commented.

Brittany shook her head. "San's a cheer coach so I had to choreograph for weeks."

"Quinn's a chef so she couldn't work at all since I wouldn't allow her to try with a broke ankle." Rachel said.

"Tell us about you and Noah." Maribel said.

"Well after our meeting a few weeks ago he invited me to coffee. That's it, we're just friends." Lily explained.

Maribel laughed. "Ask my daughters they'll tell you I can call a good match within seconds."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>I would also like to thank everyone for your lovely reviews.


	8. Glitter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of plot. It's mainly an introduction to the up coming Christmas chapters.

* * *

><p><em>December first<em>

"Class I was thinking we could join in on the Christmas program this year." Miss Jordon announced receiving many cheers.

"Can I sing silent night?" Melody asked right away.

"We'll see." Miss Jordon answered.

After their daily lessons Miss Jordon lead the class in a Christmas craft. One that ended with Melody and Sugar covered in glitter and star stickers. Trevor managed to get himself, Maddie, the table, and even the teacher covered in paint. Jessie had got bored and distracted so she started doodling on Natalie who now had marker all over her arms. Miss Jordon looked at the mess and sighed because that was only the beginning. "Trevor, Maddie do not touch anything. Sugar do not eat the glitter to see if you'll become sparkly." She ordered getting wipes to wipe her hands. She smiled when one of the teacher assistants walked in. "Carrie can you take Trevor, Maddie, Sugar, and Melody to get cleaned up. They should have extra cloths in their cubies."

Carrie smiled, got the extra cloths, and lead the four kids to get cleaned up. "Miss Jordon my hands sticky." Greg announced sticking and un-sticking his fingers.

Miss Jordon grabbed a wipe and started to wipe the glue of off his hands. "Kevin don't you dare dump that paint on Elane." She said rushing over to take the paint away from Kevin.

"Bella throw a pom pom at me!" Daniel yelled.

"Did not!" Bella argued. "Jessie threw it not me."

Jessie looked up from where she was drawing a flower on Natalie's hand. Miss Jordon shook her head. "Jessie stop drawing on Natalie. Daniel I'm sure even if she did throw one Bella didn't mean to hit you."

"Yea, I was aiming for Keith." Bella claimed not realising she had admitted to throwing the pom pom.

By the time Carrie returned Miss Jordon had somehow managed to get all the kids cleaned up, but was left with a huge mess. "Carrie can you take the kids outside while I clean up?"

"Sure thing." Carrie said helping the kids into their jackets.

Natalie walked over to Miss Jordon hesitantly. "Can I stay and help you clean up?"

Miss Jordon gave her a warm smile that faded a little when she saw the marker that she had not been able to get off. For washable markers they sucked, last time she bought that brand. "Sure Nat."

Natalie smiled and quickly got the small hand broom to clean the glitter off the floor and table. Miss Jordon got to work putting the paint up and wiping it off the table. When she saw Natalie was done with the glitter she gave her another task. "Can you collect all the pom poms?"

Natalie nodded and got to work collecting the many pom poms scattered across the room.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Rachel asked both Sugar and Melody picking them up from school.<p>

Miss Jordon handed Rachel two bags that held the girls glitter covered clothing. "Sugar thought it would be fun to turn her and Melody into glitter globs."

Rachel laughed and apologized to Miss Jordon. Noah was the last parent to pick their child up. "We had a small incident that involved Jessie with markers that aren't completely washable, so Nat might have to spend more time in the bath tonight." Miss Jordon explained.

"That's fine Lily, I have several nieces and nephews who have got after me with markers before so I know that even though it says washable they aren't always washable." Noah told her with a smile.

"Daddy look what Miss Jordon helped me with." Natalie said holding up a piece of paper.

Miss Jordon smiled. "She was a good helper and helped me clean up while the other kids played. Then she asked me to help her write her Christmas list. She wrote it I was just helping with the spelling."

Noah smiled as he read over the list that consisted of only a few things. A puppy, a kitten, headbands, and a book. Noah then read something written at the bottom of the list and was pretty surprised at what Natalie had asked for. "Thanks for helping her."


	9. Sitting on Santa's lap

**AN:** Sorry for the lack of updates I'm visiting family so I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee, but I did ask for the second and third season for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Mall<p>

Lopez-Pierce

"Come on Mami the line short!" Sugar shouted dragging Santana through the mall towards Santa Claus.

Santana decided then that Rachel was right, she needed to put a few pounds on because Sugar was basically dragging her. "Sugar calm down he'll still be there in five minutes."

She was glad when Sugar stopped running but was still dragging her. Sugar didn't stop dragging her till she was waiting in line. Brittany and the other two kids had caught up with them by the time it was Sugar's turn. "Hi Santa!" Sugar said cheerfully sitting down in his lap.

"Hi sweetie can you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" He asked the over excited five year old.

"I want a unicorn with rainbow hair and sparkles." Sugar told him seriously.

Santana hit her head with her palm, only her wife and kid would ask Santa for a unicorn.

"Do you think your mom would let you have a unicorn? I bet there hard work to take care of, I have several rendeeer that are a challenge." The guy dressed as Santa told her like a pro.

Sugar looked at her moms. "Mommy would, but mami wouldn't. Can I have a stuffed unicorn then?"

The guy dressed as Santa nodded handing her a candycane. "I'm sure my elves can make you a rainbow unicorn? If they can what you going to name him?"

"Sparkles!" Sugar claimed excitedly before jumping off Santa's lap. "Thanks Santa."

Santana looked at the older man mouthing a thanks before Lizzie climbed into his lap. "What would you like for Christmas?"

Lizzie thought for a second. "Ba'bie doll. Gym one p'ease."

The man dressed as Santa smiled handing her a candy cane. "Do you want to be a gymnast when you're older?"

"Cherrio" Lizzie told him proudly, even if he had no clue what she was talking about he gave her a smile before she climbed off his lap.

Matthew was a lot less enthusiastic to sit on Santa's lap so Santana had to stand beside him. "What would you like for Christmas little man?"

Matthew clapped his hands loudly. "Monter tuck"

"What color would you like?" Santa asked smiling at him.

"G'een and pu'ple" Matthew said pointing to the green and purple monster truck on his shirt.

Santa handed him one of the candy canes glancing at Santana who gave a slight nod. "I have a elf named Tucker who loves building monster trucks who would be glad to make you one."

Matthew clapped again before reaching towards his mami who picked him sending one last mouthed thank you.

* * *

><p>Anderson-Hummel<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt taking a picture of the twins sitting on Santa's lap. "Can you remind me of your two names?"

"Bella" Bella said grinning so Kurt could snap another picture. Chris also smiled for the camera. "Chris"

Santa gave both of them a grin. "Well Chris lets do ladies first so what would you like for Christmas Miss Bella?"

"A Belle princess dress and a tiara for Angel." Bella told him proudly.

"Who's Angel?" He asked.

Chris spoke before Bella. "She our puppy."

"I'll see what I can do Miss Bella. What would you like Mr. Chris?" The Santa asked grabbing two candycanes from beside him.

"Kitchen set p'ease. I wanna cook like Aunt Quinn."

The Santa handed them their candy canes. "You gonna be nice and share with your sister?"

Chris nodded handing his candy cane to Blaine. "Half so I can share with Greg."

Blaine smiled at his son careing and handed him the candy cane back. "We can go buy some so you can share with all your friends."

Bella looked up at her papa. "We have to share with Kevin too?"

Blaine sighed. Though Kevin had apologized to Sugar and Melody, even trying to be friends with them they weren't as accepting. Trevor and Maddie had made a few attempts to be friends with him, Natalie and Jessie were just shy, and the others were old enough to realise that Kevin had been taught being gay was wrong so he was mean to them sometimes so they choose not to hangout around him.

Kurt patted Bella's shoulder. "Bell I know it's hard sweetie, but we have to be nice to all people. Even people we don't particular like or who don't really like us."

Bella and Chris both nodded, each grabbing one of Blaine's hands.

* * *

><p>Fabray-Berry<p>

Rachel screeched when Melody pulled her into a Christmas tree. One that started to tilt forward at Rachel, which was also twice her size. Quinn laughed, easily clicking the tree back into it's base. "Melody, baby lets make it through this trip with out causing your mama to go to the hospital."

Rachel cringed at the thought. "I can see it now 'local star Rachel Fabray-Berry crushed by a Christmas tree'."

Melody shook her head. "You silly mama."

Rachel pulled out her phone to take pictures once Melody was sitting on Santa's lap. "What can I get you for Christmas, little girl?"

"Beginner piano books." Melody answered confidently.

The guy dressed as Santa nodded. "Is that all?"

"No, a bunny would be nice too." Melody told him.

Santa smiled before handing her a candy cane. "I'll see what I can do, lots of children have asked for a bunnies this year."

"Okay" Melody said jumping off his lap.

Quinn sighed knowing even if she said no her wife would get their children a bunny. Liam was reluctant to sit on Santa's lap like Matthew so Quinn went up with him. "Can't have them mistaking you for an elf." Quinn told Rachel.

Rachel cringed remembering when her and Kurt had to work as elves one Christmas. She was so glad Santana was more mature now.

* * *

><p>Evans<p>

"I would like a fashion plate kit, please." Maddie told Santa.

Santa gave her a smile before nodding. "I'll try my best. Is that all you want for Christmas?"

"Cloths, so I can play dress up." Maddie answered taking the offered candycane.

"I'll have to see what my elves can do." Santa told her.

Maddie smiled and ran to Sam. "Can we go shopping now?"

Sam nodded picking her up.

* * *

><p>Chang<p>

Trevor happily sat down on Santa's lap. "What would you like for Christmas little boy?"

"Fire truck" Trevor told him.

"Is that all?"

Trevor thought for a second. "Spider-Man cape."

Santa nodded and handed him a candy cane. "I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>Puckerman<p>

Natalie hesitantly sat on Santa's lap. "Are you the real Santa or one of his helpers?"

The man dressed as Santa glanced at Noah before speaking. "I'm just a helper, but I tell Santa what all the kids want. He's a busy man so sometimes he can't come himself." He whispered. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Natalie looked around for a minute. "I want a drum set so Uncle Finn can teach me how to play. And I want a kitten and puppy."

"A kitten and a puppy you must be very responsible?" The man dressed as Santa asked.

Natalie gave a small nod. "My friend wants a puppy, but can't get one. I thought if I got a puppy it would be hers when she comes to my house. If I can only get one animal I'll choose a puppy for Jessie."

The Santa was very impressed most five year-olds wouldn't give up something they wanted for someone else. "Is that all?"

Natalie leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I want daddy to ask Miss Lily to be his girlfriend. She makes him happy."

Santa gave her a warm smile. "We'll have to see." He then handed her a candy cane.

"Thank you." Natalie said before get off his lap. "Daddy can we go Christmas shopping next?"

Noah smiled and took her hand. "Sure"


	10. The Ex and the Girlfriend

**AN:** For the song _Italics _is girls and boys, **Bold **is boys, and _(Italics) _is girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee or the song.

* * *

><p>"Natalie your wearing a hole in the floor, please stopping walking in circles." Noah exclaimed watching Natalie walking in circles.<p>

Natalie stopped for a second to speak. "I need Jess to be here." She then started walking in circles again.

Noah sighed and motined for Rachel. "You talked to Marley, right? She's bringing Jessie?"

"Yes, her and her mom are bringing Jessie." Rachel answered nodding. She then heard a crashing noise. "Melody stop twirling and apologize to Mr. Black for running into him."

Noah shook his head. He was very thankful his daughter wasn't as wild and hyper as his nieces. His thoughts were interupted by a squeal. "You made it, Jess."

Marley smiled at the two five year olds hugging. "Mrs. Lawarnce was being difficult, that's why we're a tad late."

"Where's your mom?" Rachel asked back from making sure her daughter didn't run into anyone else.

"She's already in the audince." Marley answered.

Kurt walked over to them with a camera. "May I get a picture, madams?"

Jessie smiled and pulled Natalie into a side hug. Kurt snapped a picture and thanked them. He then went to get a picture of Greg, Bella, and Chris. Miss Jordon apperared in the middle of the room. "Would my class please come here."

All the kids ran to stand in front of their teacher. "It's almost our turn to sing. Don't worry if you mess up, just have fun."

They all nodded and got ready to go on stage while their parents went out to sit in the audience. The director of the program anouced their entrance. "Next we have Miss Jordon's Kindergarten class singing Little Drummer Boy."

The class lined up into two lines. Boys in one, girls in the other. All the girls were wearing red and green plaid dresses. The boys were wearing white shirts, black slacks, and bow ties that matched the girl's dresses.

_Come they told me  
>(Pa rum pum pum pum)<br>A new born Kimg to see  
>(Pa rum pum pum pum)<br>Our finest gifts we bring  
>(Pa rum pum pum pum)<br>To set before the King  
>(Pa rum pum pum pum<br>Rum pum pum pum  
>Rum pum pum pum)<br>_

_S__o to honor Him  
>(Pa rum pum pum pum)<br>When we come_

**_Little Baby  
><em>**_(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>I am a poor boy too<br>**(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>I have no gift to bring<br>**(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><em>_**That's fit to give a King  
><strong>(Pa rum pum pum pum  
>Rum pum pum pum<br>Rum pum pum pum)_

**Shall I play for you  
><strong>(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>On my drum<strong>

_**Then he nodded  
><strong>(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>The ox and lamb kept time<br>**(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>I played my drum for him<br>**(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>I played my best for<strong> Him  
><em>(Pa rum pum pum pum  
>Rum pum pum pum<br>Rum pum pum pum)

**_Then he smiled at me  
><em>**_(Pa rum pum pum pum)  
><strong>Me and my drum<br>**__(Me and my drum)  
><strong>Me and my drum<br>**(Me and my drum)  
><strong>Me and my drum<br>**Me and my drum_

Miss Jordon gave all the kids a small bag of candy after the Christmas program. "You all did amazing."

The kids started snacking on their candy and socializing along with their parents. "Lily can you watch Nat for a moment?" Noah asked waiting for a reply.

"Sure" Miss Jordon told him keeping an eye on Natalie and Jessie.

Everything seemed fine until a red head approached the two girls. "Hi sweetie."

Natalie looked at her a little frightened turning back to talk to Jessie. Miss Jordon was walking over when she saw the red head look around. "So irresponsible of your father not to keep an eye on you."

"He had to run to the restroom and asked me to watch Nat for him, so he's not irresponsible. Who's watching your child?" Miss Jordon said wondering who the women was.

"Apparently you." The red head answered her rudely.

Realization struck Miss Jordon like a ton of bricks. "You must be Noah's ex wife?"

Karen nodded looking at Natalie. "You did good out there Nata bear."

Natalie looked up at her mother. "Don't call me Nata bear."

"Why sweetie you love it when I call you Nata bear?" Karen asked bending down to Natalie's level.

Miss Jordon put her hand on Natalie's back and her other hand on Jessie's shoulder to keep her from lunging at the older women making her friend uncomfortable.

"I was two then. That what you called me when you hurt daddy." Natalie stated stepping closer to Miss Jordon.

"Karen what are you doing here?" Noah asked walking up to them.

Karen gave him a flirty smile. "Seeing you and our kid."

"She's not your kid, she's my daughter. Lily has done more in the last two months for Natalie then you did in two years." Noah told her defensively.

Miss Jordon smiled remembering earlier that afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Miss Jordon noticed all the girls had their hair in braids except Natalie. "Hey Natalie are you excited to sing?"_

_Natalie shook her head no. "No, but Jess singing so I sing too."_

_Miss Jordon was glad that both girls had found a friend that allowed them to open up around people even though both girls were still shy. "I like your clip." Miss Jordon said pointing to the candycane clip._

_"Daddy don't know how to braid hair. He tried once, Aunt Sanny told him not to try anymore." Natalie said._

_Miss Jordon grabbed a brush out of her bag. "Would you like me to braid your hair?"_

_Natalie smiled. "Yes! __please."_

_When she was done Natalie hugged her with a smile. "Thank you."_

_"Your welcome sweetie."_

* * *

><p>"Who is she? You're girlfriend." Karen asked Noah.<p>

Noah looked at Natalie who smiled. "Yes, Karen she's my girlfriend." Noah said wrapping an arm around Miss Jordon.

Miss Jordon was a little shocked since they'd never really talked about what they were, but she couldn't be happier.

Karen then turned to Miss Jordon mad. "You can't and you won't take my daughter away from me!" She shouted.

This grabbed the attention of the few parents and kids left.

Miss Jordon remained speaking in a calm voice. "I'm not trying to take her away from you, but in my opinion you lost the right to get mad at me the day you walked out of her life."

Santana decided to intervene. "Hi Karen. Remember what happened the last time I saw you?"

Karen gulped frightened. "No need to repeat what happened I was just leaving." She spoke before turning on her heels and leaving.

Miss Jordon looked at Santana. "What did you do?"

"That's a story for another time."

* * *

><p>"Did you mean what you told Karen? Are we dating?" Lily asked Noah sitting next to him on his couch.<p>

"Absolutely, but only if you want us to be dating." Noah told her.

Lily scooted closer to Noah before speaking. "I love the idea of us as a couple, but what about Natalie? You need to think about your daughter."

"That's one thing I love about you, you care for my daughter as much as she looks up to you." Noah said.

"When are we going to tell your family? Mrs. Lopez already thought we were together at Thanksgiving." Lily asked him.

"Christmas and trust me on this, call everyone by their first name. If you don't some people might get confused. For example there's two Mr. Evans and two Mrs. Evans plus Sam's brother so that's three Mr. Evans and his sister, but she's not married. It's just easier to learn first names." Noah explained.

Lily looked a little nervous. "Anything else I should know about your family?"

"Well nothing to important you won't learn except that if Russel shows up it will be your's, Stacy's, Paige's, and Beth's job to take the kids to another room." Noah told her remembering Russel showing up one year drunk.

"Okay, but who is Russel, Stacy, and Paige?" Lily asked.

"Russel is Quinn's father, he drinks a lot during the holidays and decides to cause a scene. Stacy is Sam's younger sister and Paige is Brittany's younger sister." Noah said.

Lily yawned and nodded. "Kay"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well I decided that we needed to meet Noah's ex at some point.


	11. Christmas with the family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the Grey's Anatomy and PLL characters mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Know that the holidays are over maybe I'll be able to get back to updating on Saturday and Tuesdays.

* * *

><p>Rachel was trying to figure out who had already arrived for their Christmas get together when the door bell rang. She was surprised to see not only Noah, Lily, and Natalie but Jessie too. Rachel noted to herself to ask Noah why the young blond was with them as she allowed them entrance in to the house. "Merry Christmas guys."<p>

Noah pulled Rachel in to a one-armed hug. "Happy Hanukkah"

"Glad to see someone in this house remembers I'm still half Jewish." Rachel said.

Noah laughed. "Well seeing I'm half Jewish I don't see how I could forget."

Maribel walked in and watched Noah put an arm around Lily. "What did I tell you? I told you two you would get together eventually."

"Yes, you did." Lily agreed laying her head on Noah's shoulder.

Maribel smiled and bent down in front of Natalie. "How is my shy little Natalie doing? I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting your friend."

Natalie gave a shy smile as she spoke. "I am good and this is Jessie, my friend." Natalie then turned her attetion to Jessie. "Come on I want to show you something."

With that both girls walked off to futher investigate the house. "What is she showing Jessie?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I think she is going to show her the treehouse." Noah answered rembering the summer Sam, Mike, Finn, and himslef built the treehouse. It only took eight trips to the E.R. to get the tree house built.

Maribel was curious so she decided to ask Lily a question. "I don't think Jessie is your daughter because she wasn't here at Thanksgiving, but I could be wrong."

Lily shook her head. "No she's not my daughter just Nat's best friend."

"Speaking of Jessie why is she here?" Rachel asked.

Noah took a deep breath before explaining. "Her mom went on a 'trip' I guess so she was already staying with Marley. Jake and Marley got talking and decided Jessie and Natalie would have a better Christmas if Jessie stayed with us."

Rachel and Maribel both agreed with the reasoning.

"Good to see you Bro. Glad to see you finaly got yourself a girl." Ricky, Santana's slightly older brother, said pulling Noah in to a bro hug.

"Now we just need to find you a girl." Maribel said.

"Or a guy." Noah said catching the look Maribel and Ricky sent him. "What you're already three to four."

Maribel had to nod in agrement before walking to the living room. Ricky looked at Noah with a death glare. "Thanks buddy I wasn't going to tell her till after dinner."

All three adults erupted into laughter. "Are you serious?" Noah asked.

"No, you should know I love the ladies to much." Ricky said.

Lily looked at Noah slightly confused. "Three to four?"

"Santana has two sisters. Remeber Callie was here at Thanksgiving and Emily should be around here somewhere with Paige." Rachel explained giving Lily another question.

"Paige, Brittany's sister?" Lily asked.

Noah couldn't help, but laugh at his girlfriend's confusion. "There is two Paiges. The blond one is Brittnay's sister the brunette is Emily's girlfriend."

Lily mouthed a thank you as Noah lead her in to the family room. "Stacey, Stevie, Paige, and Frannie this is my girlfriend Lily. " Noah said intorducing them. "Lily this is Stacey and Stevie, Sam's younger siblings. Paige, Brittnay's younger sister. And Frannie, Quinn's older sister. She just acts like I'm not here."

Lily gave them all a shy wave. "Don't worry you'll learn all our names in no time. It took me two years just to learn the Lopezs and Pierces" Stevie said.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Barbra Fabray-Berry get your butt out of my kitchen!" Quinn yelled swatting at Rachel with the dish rag.<p>

Sugar and Meoldy who were sitting at the counter started laughing. Once Rachel was out of the kitchen Quinn turned to the two girls. "Go get Nat, Jess, Beth, Bella, and Maddie so we can start on the cookies. Ask Chris, Lizzie, and Sofia too, but only if they want to."

Moments later Melody and Sugar returned with the first five girls. Quinn quickly helped the girls with their aprons with their names on them. Even Jessie had one that Quinn had got after the first afternoon she had stayed at the restaurant. Baking cookies had always been a fun way for all the younger girls to bound and spend time with their Aunts. "Melody can you stir this while I add the eggs." Quinn asked as she handed the bowl and spoon over to Melody.

Once the cookies were in the oven Quinn took a second to look at the disaster zone that had once been her kitchen. "The sooner my little chefs help me clean my kitchen the sooner you can decorate the cookies." Quinn always wondered why she cleaned the kitchen while the cookies baked because she always ended up having to clean it again when they finished decorating the cookies. Once the cookies were baked and cooled a little Quinn let the girls get to work decorating them. Quinn thought baking the cookies was an adventure, but decorating them was a totally different adventure. "Aunt Quinn, Sugar took the pink icing." Maddie complained.

"Well Maddie took the gold!" Sugar shouted in defense.

Quinn looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Both of you can share the pink and gold icing."

"Mommy, Bella spilled sprinkles all over my star." Melody whined, ready to burst in tears.

Sugar turned to Bella with looks that could kill. "You ruined Mel's star."

Quinn knew from experience that what ever Sugar was going to do next was not going to be good. "Here Melody you can have my star." Jessie said handing Melody the undecorated cookie.

"Thank you Jessie." Melody said accepting the cookie with a smile.

Quinn was also thankful for the disaster that had just been avoided.

* * *

><p>Lily, confused, watched half the family play football in the snow. "How do they know who is on whose team?" She finally asked.<p>

"Every Christmas it's basicllay the same. The Pierces, Lopezs, Fabrays, and Berrys on one team and everyone one else on the other." Catherine explained. "And every year without fail my husband manages to pull some muscel."

"At least you don't have to deal with broken bones." Rachel said taking a seat with Catherine, Lily, and Maribel.

"Do you remeber the year Ricky, Mark, and Finn threw Paige, Brittnay, and Arizona in the pool?" Maribel asked laughing at the memory.

Lily gaspd. "Please tell me it was not at Christmas."

All three women nodded. "Yes, but luckily it was one of the warmest winters Ohio's had in over twenty years." Maribel said.

"Wait, why did they throw them in the pool?" Lily asked curios about her boyfriend's crazy family.

"I love my son, but sometimes he's an idiot. He wanted to make his sisters mad and got Finn to help him. Mark went along with it when he realized he would get to throw Arizone in the pool." Maribel explained.

Catherine continued the story. "You should have seen them run as soon as the three girls were out of the pool. I don't know who was scarier them or Santana, Callie, and Emily."

"I don't think Finn, Ricky, and Mark will ever do anything like that again." Rachel added.

Lily was starting to enjoy spending time with Noah's family she just wondered if they had any good stories about Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I did get another writer to look over this chapter so hopefully there is less mistakes.


	12. Christmas with the Puckermans

**Disclamier: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

"Nata do you think Santa will come?" Jessie asked after Noah and Lily had already told them goodnight.

Natalie nodded and curled into her warm blankets. "Santa brings gifts to all good children."

"Mommy says I'm not good, she said I was bad girl." Jessie replied with a sad tone.

Natalie turned over so she was facing Jessie. "You are good. You helped me yesterday with my picture." She said not liking it when Jessie was sad

"But mommy said I'm bad." Jessie whispered her cheeks and eyes turning red.

Natalie reached to brush away a stray tear on Jessie's cheek. "She a liar because you are good."

Jessie sighed and cuddled into the blankets. "You sure?"

"I am" Natalie reassured her before trying to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

Natalie was the few percent of children who didn't wake up super early on Christmas morning. Noah went in her room to wake both girls up when he saw Jessie start to stir and decided to see if she was going to wake Natalie up.

Jessie stretched her hands above her head then looked at Natalie. "Wakey time Nata."

Lily had told him that Natalie had gotten mad when Karen had called her Nata and now he knew why.

Natalie didn't budge so Jessie gently shook her. "It Christmas Nata. I wanna see if Santa come like you said."

Natalie slowly unraveled herself from her blanket. Jessie smiled and grabbed Natalie's hand. "Come on Nata."

Both girls stopped when they saw Noah in the doorway. "I was wondering when you two were going to get up."

Jessie looked at Noah nervously. "Did Santa come?"

Noah smiled on the inside. "Go see for yourselves."

Both of them ran to living room where Lily was drinking a cup of coffee. "Merry Christmas."

They barley acknowledged her once they saw that Santa had indeed came. Lily gave Noah smile knowing that he had wanted it to be a special Christmas for both girls.

"If you want to see what Santa brought you better start unwrapping." Noah told them.

Marley had given him a few things for Jessie, but he had also got her some things. Jessie seemed a little nervous so Noah walked over to her. Natalie had already started going through her stocking. Noah handed the stocking, that was hanging next to where Natalie's had been, to Jessie. "I bet Santa gave you lots of goodies."

Jessie's eyes got big as she pulled out several coloring books and crayons. "Wow"

Natalie had moved to unwrapping and squealed when she unwrapped one of the boxes. "Look Jess!"

Noah smiled as Natalie showed Jessie the box that contained a drum set. He had all attentions to put it together before Christmas morning, but had been to busy doing other gift related things. It wasn't long before all the gifts under the tree were unwrapped.

Lily or Noah didn't recall ever seeing Jessie as happy as she was then. Noah walked over to Jessie holding one last box. "This is from Lily and I. Marley said your mom won't let you have one, but Marley said that you could play with it at her house."

Jessie's eyes lit up as she gently unwrapped the kid sized guitar. Soon as she saw what it was she jumped up and hugged both Noah and Lily. "Thank you so much."

Natalie smiled too seeing her friend happy. Noah disappeared into the bedroom while Lily got both girls attention. "There's one more gift for each of you. Jessie like the guitar this gift will have to stay with Marley until you're a little older, but Marley said you spend a lot of time at her house anyway."

Both girls waited semi-patiently for their last gifts. "Yea!" Natalie squealed when a small ball of fluff jumped in her lap. "Kitty"

Jessie looked in amazement at the black, Lab puppy that plopped down in front of her with it's head titled to the side. Slowly she reached out to pet it's head.

Lily snapped a photo of the two girls while Noah took a seat next to her. "What are you going to name them?"

"Snowball" Natalie answered quickly.

Jessie for once put more thought than Natalie into something. "Jingle. Do you like that name?" She asked the puppy.

The puppy licked her hand so she counted it as a yes.

* * *

><p>The day after Christmas Jessie was chasing Natalie in the snow until Natalie got an idea. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked in a sing-song voice.<p>

"Yea. Can we build four?" Jessie asked.

Natalie nodded. "Sure if you want."

Soon their was two adult snowmen and two kid snowmen. There was also two other snowcreatures that were supposed to be Snowball and Jingle.

"Time for hot chocolate girls." Lily called from the front door, but couldn't help laughing at the sight.

Noah was running from the girls who had snowballs in hand. Jessie threw one hitting him square in the back. Noah pretended like he had been hit with something much harder and fell to the ground the girls jumping on his back erupting in laughter. "Careful children." Lily said.

Noah smiled and picked both girls up and carried them into the house. "Best Christmas ever." Jessie exclaimed happily.

Noah wrapped an arm around Lily and whispered in her ear. "We are definitely doing this again next year."


	13. Cards and kisses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the,song mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is more of a filler. Just a short and light read.

* * *

><p>In January Lily had taken the kids on a field trip to a fire station. The field trip just happened to fall on Trevor's birthday. All the kids had a fun time, but Trevor claimed it was the best birthday ever. Soon Valentine's day was approaching and Melody had spent the month looking for the best gift for Sugar.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessie walked into the room holding only one card just like Natalie a few minutes earlier. "Here Nat, I wrote all the words by myself." Jessie said handing the purple card over to Natalie.<p>

Natalie took the card while handing Jessie her card. "I drew a picture of Jingle so you can have him everywhere."

Jessie smiled wide and hugged Natalie. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome." Natalie told her before looking down at the card Jessie had made her.

It was purple and had a heart drew in the middle which had 'Best frends fourevr' written on it. Natalie was proud that Jessie had even attempted to write it by herself. "We are best friends forever."

* * *

><p>"Mel look what I made you!" Sugar exclaimed jumping as she handed the gold, sparkly, star shaped card to Melody.<p>

Melody smiled reading the Spanish written on the card. She wondered faintly why it was written in Spanish, but decided not to question it. "I'll be your Valentine if you be mine." Melody said in reply to Sugar's question.

Sugar nodded and yanked Melody into an excited hug. Once released Melody handed the heart shaped card with a unicorn drawn on it to Sugar. "Beth helped me with the cutting the heart."

Sugar squealed and pulled Melody into another hug. She also pecked Melody on the cheek, leaving her speechless. "I love it little star."

Melody was able to find her words after a second. "You are welcome bunny."

* * *

><p>Greg handed both Bella and Chris a card. "Happy Valentine's day."<p>

Chris hugged Greg and took a moment to look at the card the had several hearts drawn on it. Bella thanked Greg and smiled at the pink card with a ballerina drawn on the front. "Chris made you a card too. He spent hours on it."

Chris looked down as his cheeks turned a faint pink. "I didn't spend hours on it. I just wanted it perfect." He defended himself handing over the card.

Greg took the card and giggled and the gigantic bear hugging a tiny heart that said be mine. "Is this a good 'nough answer? Greg asked kissing Chris on the cheek.

Chris's eyes got huge. He'd seen Sugar kiss Melody on the cheek, but he just thought that was a girl thing. "Uh huh." He said nodding.

Bella was glad when Elane asked her to play dress-up because she felt like she was imposing.

* * *

><p>After the Valentine party all the kids left except Natalie and Jessie who were still sitting in the reading center. Noah had told Lily that he would be picking both girls up and she was starting to wonder where he was when she heard singing from behind her.<p>

_The next Friday night __we were sitting out under the stars you should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar_

Lily smiled as Noah walked into the room singing. Her smile grew as he started dancing with her while he continued singing. The two girls watched from the corner as the couple danced by the teachers desk.

"May I have this dance?" Jessie asked in her most grown up voice holding a hand out to Natalie.

"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The song is Play It Again by Luke Bryan.


End file.
